This invention relates to improvements in a tent of the type in which a tent body or proper is set up to tent poles in a suspended state.
Heretofore, in the tent of the type in which it is pitched with a tent proper suspended from tent poles, the tent poles have been inserted through mounting portions disposed on the surface of the tent proper, or hooks installed on the tent proper have been directly engaged with the tent poles. With the former expedient, the labor of inserting the tent poles through the mounting portions is complicated. In this respect, if the number of nipples for insertion is decreased, the ridgeline of the tent is not extended along the tent pole, so that the habitability of the tent is sharply spoilt and that the pitching of the tent becomes weak. With the latter expedient, in case of putting the hooks on the tent pole which is flexed into the form of a semicircle, the hooks are prone to slide, and it is difficult to safely bring them into engagement at desired positions. Besides, the function of adding to the toughness of the tent pole cannot be attained. Further, the job of engaging the individual hooks with the tent pole is complicated. With the tent having been already known, in case where the distance between the tent pole and the ridgeline of the tent needs to be locally different depending on the configuration of the ground for pitching the tent, the adjustment of the distance is impossible. Since the hooks installed on the tent proper are directly engaged with the tent pole, the mounting operation is comparatively simple. However, when the number of the hooks is decreased, the ridgeline of the tent is not extended along the tent pole. When the number of the hooks is increased, the simplicity of the mounting operation is spoilt. Inevitably, the operation of setting up the tent and the tent pole in conformity with the configuration of the ground becomes impossible. In addition, loads are concentrated on the hook parts of the tent proper, so that the tent proper is prone to damage.